Category talk:F.E.A.R. 3
Hello, I am the creator of the F.E.A.R. 3 page. when the game is out in 2010, I shall reveal a lot more of the game, although feel free to discuss how you, the viewer, think the game is about. --Project Harbinger 21:26, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Where did you hear this? Thegod333 17:17, November 2, 2009 (UTC) No reliable sources means I'm going to delete this, but I'll leave the talk page up so people can speculate. Seven279 20:55, November 3, 2009 (UTC) An anonymous source has leaked some seriously spoilerrific information about F.E.A.R. 3, the unannounced third chapter in the F.E.A.R. franchise, and I don't want to say too much so I'll just say this: Paxton Fettel. Consider yourself warned: If this is legit, and it certainly appears to be, then it carries serious spoilers about the next F.E.A.R. title in the works at Monolith. The information comes via an anonymous source who provided VG247 with information about a casting call in Los Angeles for a web-only promotional video for the game. The video will reportedly be directed by Marcus Nispel, who has previously helmed feature films like the Texas Chainsaw Massacre remake, the Friday the 13th remake and the upcoming Conan remake. (Yes, he seems to like remakes.) And now, the spoilers: F.E.A.R. 3 will bring back the three central characters from the original game: The Point Man, Paxton Fettel and the immeasurably powerful, vengeance-obsessed Alma Wade, who's making her "final bid for the destruction of mankind." This time, however, it looks like the Point Man - the hero of F.E.A.R. - has gone over to the Dark Side. "It is revealed that he is, in fact, one of Alma's sons, and has turned his allegiance to her," the casting call says. Meanwhile, his younger brother is back and more powerful than ever. "Paxton has the mystical power to control battalions but instead likes to incorporate himself inside one body at a time and use them in battle until killed," it continues. "He revels in the bloodbath he and his brother, Point Man, engage in with the Armacham troops, but he is most excited about the delivery of the latest member of the family..." Oh yes, about that. If you were fortunate enough to witness the absolutely insane, trauma-inducing ending of F.E.A.R. 2, you'll know what Fettel is all worked up about: Alma is pregnant and what she's carrying in her womb is most certainly not a good thing. Of course, this is all purely conjecture: Plans for a new F.E.A.R. game haven't even been acknowledged at this point. Nonetheless, I'm seriously stoked. The Point Man is back - but is he bad, too? How did Paxton Fettel survive? Are the Jankowski boys really dead? Will Becket make an appearance? Is Stokes Dead? And what the hell has Rowdy Betters been doing all this time, anyway? Stay tuned! I know we can´t wait to it be released on november of 2010! Feargm 3:00 PM, Febuary 10, 2010 (UTC)